Conventional electronic musical instruments have typically had either a conventional piano-key keyboard, including a switch actuation for each said key to manually select a given tone, or such instruments have included a lesser number of keys which require a combination of keys to be pressed at a single time to manually select a given tone. None are known to exist wherein separate keys are provided to manually select a given sharp or flat tone and wherein tone selects keys only select the seven major tones in a standard octave interval.
Prior art non-keyboard musical instruments have also been limited in the extent to which different octave levels can be manually selected, to provide modification of the frequency of the generated tone in a simple way, and to thereby enable production of a frequency in the selected octave range.
Further, in portable non-keyboard instruments, selection of a given octave for the selected tone has also been generally either non-existent, or primitive.
Further, prior art musical instruments have used either a series of resistance elements wherein each have a different value which must be specially chosen so that the proper exponential output voltage can be generated, to thereby generate the proper frequency spacing between adjacent tones, or prior art devices have included complex and cumbersome means for generating an exponentially variable voltage from a linear voltage generated by a standard series circuit containing resistance elements of equal value.